


Crossroads (Extended Version)

by ravensnwritingdesks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tina Goldstein, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Newtina Appreciation Month, Porn With Plot, Post Movie 2, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, good-bye MACUSA, post COG, she is not happy with MACUSA, supportive!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?”Tina took a look at her sister, finally being her smiling and beaming self again as she got reacquainted with Jacob just on the other side of the room. But she would never forget Queenie's harrowed looks and tear-shot eyes as she stumbled upon her by accident. “Yes. I’m done with MACUSA, Newt.”Or: How Tina Goldstein breaks her ties with the Magical Congress of the United States of America.(Extended, smutty version ofthisfic.)





	Crossroads (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Too_Much_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/gifts).



> This work serves as a triple fill, if you will:  
>  Firstly, it is a contribution to the Fantastic Beasts Calender Collection for this week.  
>  It is also my fill for the last week of Newtina Appreciation Month, themed "Farewell".  
>  And thirdly, this idea was brought on by a prompt from Too_Much_Fandom. You can find a safe-for-work version of this story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059900).  
>  Enjoy!

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Tina took a look at her sister, finally being her smiling and beaming self again as she got reacquainted with Jacob just on the other side of the room. But she would never forget Queenie's harrowed looks and tear-shot eyes as she stumbled upon her by accident. “Yes. I’m done with MACUSA, Newt.”

They had told Queenie she was dead even before the body count of the attack could have been in, then tried to have her killed, when it turned out she was not among the victims after all. _It’s you!_ Theseus voice still sounded inside her head. _You’re the one they sent Grimmson after. Not Newt._ A notorious bounty hunter, out for her life. Someone high up clearly wanted her gone.

“The policies, the ineffectiveness… all the lies and secrets. I’m so done.” And this had only been the last straw on a mounting pile. They exchanged a meaningful gaze. “There are better things lying ahead for me now.”

Newt nodded, cupping her cheek. “Then I’ll be with you every step of the way, Tina.” A smile. “If you’ll allow it, that is. I don’t mean to say you can’t handle this on your own.”

She chuckled and hummed her consent. “Take me hand and hold tight.”

He did. Tina took out her wand, but hesitated. “One more thing.” He raised an eyebrow in question. “I’ll do the talking, yes?”

Newt grinned but gave her an affirmative nod. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. _Portus._ ”

 

* * *

 

The portkey brought them straight back to where her last mission had started. But despite the hour of the day, the room was empty.

Newt blinked in surprise. “This is-”

Tina nodded and glanced over his shoulder. An imposing mahogany desk, a throne-like seat behind it, neatly stacked papers. The office hadn’t changed a bit since she’d left. Yet it felt completely different today. Anger flared up inside her as she realised what else had happened in here since then. All the lies, the backstabbing and secrets…

Newt squeezed her hand, calling her attention back into the now. “No one’s home, it seems.”

She chuckled. “There's two guards outside the door, whether someone’s here or not.”

“Should we-?” He nodded towards said door.

Tina shook her head, suddenly acutely aware of how close he still was, how _warm_ and _here._ She took a deep breath, taking in his scent before looking at her surroundings one more time. This was the first time they were truly alone together since he’d found her, since desperate confessions had been made, repeated. The first time they had a room to themselves. And with everything that had happened in the past days… it only took her a moment to come to a decision.

“Newt.” Her hand trailed along the lapel of his coat. “We’ve got a bit of time on our hands here.”

His eyebrow arched in question. Tina smirked and moved towards the desk, gently pulling him with her. He stared at her in bewilderment for a moment. “You can’t be serious.”

Yet he came to her willingly when she pulled him close and eagerly brought his lips to hers for a kiss as she rested against the wooden surface. They’d only done this a few times in the past days and the newness of it still sent tingles through her body. As did his hand on her waist, squeezing gently.

“I am, though,” she breathed against his lips and brought her hands up to frame his face. “I nearly died back there, Newt. _We_ nearly died.”

Newt nodded, eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against hers. “I know.”

“And that decision… it’s been made right here.”

“What do you mean to do?” he whispered. Tina smiled. He knew her so well.

“Something _pleasant_ to remember this room for instead.” His eyes shot open when she wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him in. “Something… life-affirming.”

Golden-green orbs studied her for a long moment, indecisive about her offer until something intangible seemed to shift. He exhaled slowly. “Are you sure, Tina?”

She nodded, smiling. And so did Newt before being drawn in for another kiss. This one quickly turned into something a lot more passionate than the others before, though. A low heat began to gather inside her as they explored each other thoroughly, feeling and tasting and teasing at each other.

His coat was the first thing to go, followed closely by the jacket underneath as Newt made short work of her own outer layers, tugging on fabric and pulling at buttons to get closer to her. She hungered for a touch of his skin as well, but fervent lips on her neck made the task of unbuttoning his waistcoat a difficult one. His shirt seemed nigh on impossible.

“Why do you wear so many layers?”

She whined in frustration, clutching at the concealing fabric as he fiddled with her own. A sigh escaped her lips when he finally reached her skin, one hand gliding along her waist below her camisole while the other cupped her breast through the thin cotton of her brazier. His thumb brushed over her already hardening nipple.

“Why do you?”

A smirk, and then his lips closed around the hardened pebble, chasing all thought of annoyance away. He took his time, touching and teasing her through, and then finally beneath, her under-most layers. His hands, his lips on bare skin made her quiver in delight. She somehow managed with the rest of his buttons, pushing and pulling until finally she had a new part of him to admire herself. Taught muscles flexed underneath his freckled skin when she explored his middle, decorated with silvery lines of old scars.

Then his hand slid even further down, opening her trousers to slip inside and into even more uncharted territory. A moan escaped her at his first delicious touch and she clutched at his shoulders, keeping him close.

“Hush, love,” Newt chuckled. “We don’t want anyone interrupting now.”

No. No, they did not. Her head fell against his shoulder as nimble fingers explored her deep inside her step-ins, caressing her already slippery folds.

“This okay?” She nodded, eagerly moving against him for _more_.

Her sighs were muffled by the fabric of his shirt as he began to work her properly. And _Mercy Lewis_ , he knew what he was doing. Pleasant shudders went through her as he circled her, little sparks whenever he crooked his fingers just so. They were soon followed by a wave of euphoria as she climaxed under his touch, biting down on his shoulder to keep quiet.

Tina came down with her nose pressed against the side of his neck. His smell seemed even more attractive here and now and she fumbled impatiently with his fastenings, freeing him from his confines to hopefully have the favour returned.

“Your turn.” She nuzzled her way up along his neck as she stroked his length to full hardness, smooth silk over firm steel. It was Newt now who needed to stifle his groans against her. His hand began to mirror her own rhythm, fingers still nestled inside her.

He tipped her head up for a longing kiss, followed by a heady look when their lips parted again. A silent question. A nod. Newt swiped all neat stacks of documents and stationary to the floor before urging her back on the desk, peppering her bare skin with kisses as she reclined.

“Have you done this before?” he asked huskily, gently nipping at he hollow of her throat.

She gasped and nodded. “Once. A while ago.”

Newt hummed and moved down to kiss her stomach, rucking up her camisole to expose more skin as his fingers slipped out of her. Together they worked to remove her trousers and underwear, then to push down his own undergarments as he took himself in hand. But he hesitated and leaned back over her, cradling her cheek as kissed her once.

“Please tell me when you want to stop, love.” She nodded, hand gliding through his hair until he pulled away again.

Pleasant shivers of anticipation went through her when she felt his length against her, sliding through her wetness before he finally lined them up. She sighed, a sound echoed by Newt mere seconds later when the blunt tip nudged into her, pushing slowly and but insistently until he was fully seated inside her.

“Oh, Tina.” She could feel him quiver as he paused, busying himself with soft kisses until she felt herself adjust to the intrusion. His wonderful, yet not enough intrusion.

Her leg went back around his waist, pulling him even closer to her. “Please, move.”

And so he did, slow and tentative at first until they settled into a rhythm that had her curl her toes in delight. The delicious drag of him inside her soon had her muffling sighs against her sleeve. Newt grinned and caught her in a kiss, gladly swallowing the sounds to produced in her with every thrust. The desk below them creaked softly with every motion. A sound that soon got lost between panting breaths and stifled sighs.

His hand dug into her hip, angling her just so as their need for a release quickly became more urgent. He sought her arm with the other and threaded their hands together. A small gesture that somehow managed to make the moment so much more intimate. So much more real.

Her release came sudden and washed over her with a force that shook Tina to the bone. Newt followed her there only moments after, gasping as he emptied himself deep inside her. A life-affirming experience indeed.

They remained unmoving for a while, resting together on Picquery’s desk as they caught their breaths and cooled down again. Sharing languid kisses and soft touches. They parted only slowly, redressing with not nearly as much haste as they had stripped before.

“Feeling better?” Newt finally whispered as he helped her back into the blue leather coat.

Tina chuckled, turning around to fix his collar and bow tie for him. “Yes, very much. I needed that, after...” She didn’t finish, but Newt surely understood her anyway.

“I _think_ we might just have left our very own mark on the president’s desk,” he observed, smirking. “How long do you think we’ll have to wait for her to notice?”

“Oh, she’ll notice.” She bit her lip, barely stifling a laugh. “But I don’t think she’ll be back here any time soon.” Not at this hour of the day, anyway. Afternoons were usually reserved for intimidating her ministers.

Newt kissed her one more time before taking a step away from her, putting a more respectable distance between the two of them. “Where do you think we'll find her?”

Tina shrugged. She let go of his hand and turned towards the dark double doors, the room’s only entry and exit. “Let’s go ask for directions, shall we?”

A chuckle. A nod.

With a flick of her wand, the doors flew open, crashing against the walls with a bang that had both guards on the other side jump in shock. Delgado and Reeves. Both looked as though they’d seen a ghost. “Goldst-?”

“Where is she?”

Their stupor of surprise and confusion didn’t last for long, before Delgado sent a hex in her direction, exploding the chair behind her into little splinters as she ducked out of the way. Newt had hit him with a Full Body Bind before she could even turn back to face him. It felt good to have him by her side for this.

Tina advanced slowly, wand raised in warning at the remaining Auror. “P-please!”

He was barely out of training, she knew. “ _Where_ is she? Where’s Picquery?”

“D-Downstairs,” Reeves stuttered. “The Pentagram Office. For the memorial.”

She gave him a nod, then stunned him for good measure. This way at least he would have an easier time explaining how they’d slipped away with no alarm. She waited for Newt to finish tying up the other Auror, then led them through the maze that was the upper level corridors of MACUSA.

A memorial in the Pentagram Office… this would be interesting.

 

* * *

 

It seemed that all non-essential personnel had gathered in the hall. Only one other pair of Aurors had been on guard as they neared the Pentagram Office on the upper level, both too bewildered to react before her stunning spells hit them.

Tina motioned for Newt to stop in the shadows of the entryway as the door soundlessly swung shut behind them. Both listened intently at what the President had to say about her… _young, so full of potential, a terrible loss_. Honoured for her sacrifice. She couldn’t help wonder what exactly the official story for her death was.

“Let us raise our wands in a last salute to Porpentina Esther Goldstein, who died so bravely in service for her country.”

The entire hall lit up around them as wand tips pointed upwards and toward the too still, ghostly likeness of her, floating around the room. She had done her best to ignore it up until now, too close had she come to actually looking just like that. Tina raised her wand as well, ending that dreadful spell with a silent _Finite Incantatem_.

“I’m not dead,” she announced and she stepped from the shadows into the middle of the great hall. The same place where, just a few months ago she had handed a case over in good faith and been sentenced to death for it. And no one had batted an eye over it.

“Miss Goldstein!” The president looked rather shocked to see her, though she recovered from it just as quickly. One of her sweet, feigned smiles soon flashed in her direction as she took a step towards her. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

Shocked murmurs filled the air around them, echoing from all corners of the Pentagram Office.

“I am _not_ dead,” she repeated, clutching her wand tightly. More than one _Revelio_ spell washed over her as she stood there and waited. “What do you have to say to that, Madame President?”

Another fake smile. “There must have been an error in communication between Paris and New York. I assure you, we did not know you had survived the attack.”

Tina snorted. She'd had it with this woman. “I read the letter. I was declared dead only hours after the fact. But as we all know these-” She held up her arm, displaying the silver admonitor bracelet on her for all to see. “-are supervised. Admonitor bracelets only stop working when disabled by an official or the wearer dies, isn’t that right?”

More murmurs, but the slack-jawed faces and disbelieving stares were not only directed at her any more. She turned to take the crowd in, finding Newt watching her from the shadows with an encouraging nod. She took another breath.

“And yet you all just attended my memorial.” Tina turned back to the woman at the head of the hall, standing in front of her throne looking regal and proud as ever. “ _What_ do you have to say?”

The president sighed. “You must have been through quite the ordeal, Miss Goldstein. I'm sure your sister will be very happy to see you-”

“My sister-” Tina interrupted her. “-was indeed very happy to find me alive in Paris. But she wasn’t the only one that came looking for me.”

“What do you mean, Goldstein?” A man just to her left had asked the question, frowning. Hodgkin, Senior Auror for Major Investigations.

“Does the name Grimmson ring a bell with you?” Some agreeing murmurs, a nod. “Bounty hunter. Henchman. He came after me. ” A collective gasp rang through the hall, followed by shocked murmurs and accusing voices.

"By orders of our president," she finished.

“You’re going too far, Miss Goldstein!” Picquery held her head high as she met Tina’s eyes in confrontation. “There is no evi-”

“Actually, there is.” Tina pulled a scroll of parchment from the inner pocket of her jacket and handed it to the Auror. “You’ll find it signed by yours truly, Seraphina Picquery. And her second in command.”

Shouts rang out behind her, though she could not make out what side they were arguing for. But Tina did not care much. Her attention was still focussed on the woman before her. “What do you have to say, _Madame President_?”

A small cluster had formed around Hodgkin, investigating the incriminating document. More than a few of the man and women glared accusingly at Picquery before spreading the news.

“I did what was necessary for the security of our community,” Picquery finally announced, holding on to what little righteousness she still believed to have while the voices of outrage grew louder. “You left your post, you defied your orders, you fraternised with our enemies. And you knew too much of our operations to simply let that pass.”

Tina nodded. “Yeah, I thought as much.” She spun and looked back at the people around her. “You see? MACUSA doesn’t give a dragot about what’s right or wrong. They only serve themselves, to keep their secrets and their power.” Newt looked on with an expression of pride. Tina could only hope they would believe these words from the mouth of one of their own.

Picquery squared her shoulders. “No one is more important than the safety of our country.”

“Of _course_ not, Madame President.” She turned around to look at the crowds once more. “Let this be a warning to you all. We’re all just pawns in a game we didn’t even know was played. Easy to sacrifice to when it helps win the objective.” Her eyes fall back to the woman up front. “But no more. I, President Picquery, I quit!”

Finally, that woman’s face broke from her usual stoic expression. “I will not have you go over to the enemy’s side, Goldstein! Aurors, take her into custody!”

A few of the men and women in leather coats actually took a step forward, though slow and unsure of what to do after all those revelations. She was their trusted colleague, and she was supposed to be dead yet stood right there.

Tina had the advantage over them. “Oh, I don’t think so.”

She pointed her wand at the overbearing white flower arrangements on the dais. And then all hell broke loose as an army of transfigured Nifflers scattered into all directions, causing havoc in their mindless search for glittery things. Panic broke out among the people in the hall as they tried to flee from those unknown and potentially dangerous creatures. Picquery gave a screech as not just one but five of them scuttled up her body to get at her elaborate golden headdress.

The Magical Congress was _terrified_ of magical creatures, no matter how small.

Tina gave the Pentagram Office one last glance as she turned around to leave, reaching for Newt’s hand in passing. He held on firmly and did not let go, following her out of the mounting chaos, out of the Woolworth building and out of her old life with a determined expression.

She was done with MACUSA.

 

* * *

 

“Was it too much?” she wondered as they walked towards the old brownstone house, suddenly feeling all but confident any more when reality sunk in. She did not regret quitting, but the way in which she had done so… Witnessing her own memorial and Picquery's lies first-hand had driven all carefully laid plans from her mind.

“No, you were magnificent, Tina. You _are_ magnificent.” A smile tugged at his lips as he squeezed her hand. “You exposed her for what she is. Let her try and weasel her way out of this one."

Tina chuckled as they walked up the front steps, only to be met with the disapproving glare of Mrs. Esposito. But her landlady let them pass upstairs with barely a grumble when she announced her imminent move from the apartment. A good thing, too. There was no time left to loose. Theseus’ portkey to London would leave in just about four hours and they had to pack up an entire life before then.

"That transfiguration at the end was a particularly nice touch, I have to say. Nifflers." Newt grinned. "You're a very skilled witch.”

She smiled, feeling heat blooming on her cheeks at his words. “Stop your flattery and get packing, Mr. Scamander."

A laugh. "Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! The headcanon I work with in this fic is based on [this post](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/post/172593156492/the-goldstein-sisters-in-fantastic-beasts-crimes) on tumblr, speculating that Tina might be declared dead after a terrorist attack in Paris, causing a disbelieving Queenie to go and look for her.  
> Let me know what you think, your comments and kudos will be very much appreciated.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you are interested in getting a notification for any new story I post, you can subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks).  
> You can also follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/) for updates, previews and other fun stuff about Newtina, Fantastic Beasts and the Potterverse in general.  
> 


End file.
